Sibling Rivalries
'''Sibling Rivalries '''is the sixth episode from season three of Zeke and Luther . Plot When Zeke and Luther are called to meet their Skate Rep Eddie Coletti, Zeke notices that Luther's little brother Roy is there, and that Luther is only babysitting. When Eddie gets there he tell the boys that he got them a place on Skate TV. They both seem happy until Roy throws mashed potatos at Luther's neck which angers him. Which leads Zeke into saying "We'll lose the kid for the meeting". When they get there they meet the hostess of the company Dezzy McCarthy. All things seem until Dezzy asks them if they have any siblings so they can be in the show, they both reluctantly deny having any younger siblings. The hostess knowing that they do have younger siblings tells them. After the conference Zeke and Luther, fearing that they'll make them look bad try to find a way to stop Ginger and Roy from making them look bad. Zeke's first attempt is to bribe Ginger with a blue berry pie, though Ginger thinking that Zeke is pulling another prank on her; Zeke explains to her that he only he's only being a good brother, and that she should enjoy her pie. Ginger not buying; Zeke tells her that some Skate TV people are coming to film and may ask some questions to her, and then hands her a note saying the things she should about how a good older brother he is. Ginger not satisfied with her brother's actions smashes the pie to Zeke's shirt. Meanwhile, Luther bribes Roy with a present, Roy not letting his older brother in his room; Luther rushes in only to end up tied up in the present wrappings that Roy wrapped around him when he was in "Roy Rage". Later, both Zeke and Luther decide to have an audition to be a Ginger and Roy for the show. Lisa auditions and gets the part (to be Ginger), while Kojo also gets the part (to be Roy).When they get back home they begin to take pictures (Luther with Kojo as Roy and Zeke with Lisa as Ginger) when they're almost done with the pictures the real Ginger and Roy come through the door, and find out about the auditions. Both Ginger and Roy are very angry at their older brothers that they're now more than ever determined to take them down. Zeke and Luther later, come into Ginger's room, and apoligize to them, and ask them that they can be on the show, Zeke then receives a text saying that the Skate TV crew is outside. Both Ginger and Roy then, quickly rush out to find a interview trailer they both run to it, and find out it's a cage, Luther then closes the cage with the two siblings still inside. Zeke and Luther then drive the trailer to an abonded area, and leave them there. They quickly drive back to Zeke's house where they already began filming. Meanwhile Ginger tries to think of a way to get out of the cage, Ginger getting frustrated at Roy and his video game snatches the game out of his hand. Ginger thinking of an idea throws his video game outside of the cage Roy getting into "Roy Rage" bends the bars freeing them out, now back at Luther's house, while interviewing Luther the hostess finds out that Luther plays with baby dolls, Luther denying it opens the closet to put in the baby doll to find out a whole closet full of baby dolls. Later they go to Ramps for another segment of the Interview. When they get there they find out that Ginger rigged a whole bunch of stuff like clam juice in the fridge, tripwires, etc.When they get back to Zeke's house for the final segment, they choose to film it in Zeke's garage since, it's supposebly Ginger-proof. Once they get there they begin filming, Luther then gets the garage opener (which origanally holded down the trophies of "The Wall of Butt-Kickery"), and opens the garage up, instead of holding the trophies down all the trophies begin falling down. Ginger then appears with a similiar garage opener, and tells Zeke that they sell them, and that with a couple of hours she make the same reaction. Eddie Colleti then comes out, and tells them that he'll have to pull their sponsership, both react very suprised, until all, but Zeke and Luther yell out YOU'VE BEEN GOT, the two friends looking awkwardly find out that they were on a hidden camera show, and that they're still sponsered. Both friends then yell out AWESOME, and then later say that it's there favorite show, and that there super happy that they were on it. Character Appearances *Hutch Dano as Zeke Falcone *Adam Hicks as Luther Waffles *Daniel Curtis Lee as Kojo *Ryan Newman as Ginger Falcone (antagonist) *Davis Cleveland as Roy Waffles (antagonist) *Abigail Mavity as Lisa Grubner *Paul Tei as Eddie Coletti *Grace Parra as Dezzy McCarthy (Semi-Antagonist) Trivia *This is currently the last episode Ginger and Roy are seen Videos thumb|300px|left Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes